


Nuisance

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [61]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He already has his comm out, probably messaging his boyfriend that he’s about to be in even more trouble than usual. It’s kind of to be expected whenever the two end up anywhere together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/231182.html?thread=47818510#t47818510) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Jim nods in greeting when he sees who else was going to be joining him for a remedial comp sci class that obviously neither of them needed. Looked like things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

The lights fritz out suddenly, and before the the red backup lights can come on, Jim is out the door. He can hear other footsteps behind him and he knows Jensen is right with him. They both skid to a halt two hallways over in a camera dead spot, one of the ones they’d picked out almost as soon as they’d started at Starfleet Academy. That information had turned out to be very useful so far.

“Sup, Kirk,” Jensen says, a huge smile on his face, once they’ve both caught their breaths. He already has his comm out, probably messaging his boyfriend that he’s about to be in even more trouble than usual. It’s kind of to be expected whenever the two end up anywhere together.

“Oh, you know,” Jim says with an answering smile, “making a nuisance of myself. Same old, same old.”

“Good, good,” Jensen replies, nodding. “I heard Old Man Rescher has had a bad day. Wanna go try and cheer him up?

Jim’s grins even more. Trust Jensen to know he’d been in trouble with the Vice Admiral a few days ago, and for something he hadn’t even done. “Let’s go,” Kirk says without hesitation. “I’m always happy to cheer up Academy personnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
